Kaz
Kaz is the minotaur God-King of strength. While minotaur revere nature and are shamanistic, Kaz was the first true king of the minotaur and ascended to divinity. He is now worshiped as a lord of minotaur and is a part of their shamanistic religions History Kaz was a great warrior and member of the Klindathan military. He helped design, and became the cheif engineer, of the fabled KAS Enterprise. Kaz's rise to divinity was via the 4th Path. When he died his people began to revere him and it was as close to worship as one can get without being true worship. Due to his deeds, when he died he was gifted much power, but wasn't made a god. He was a defender of the upper planes as a unique otusider. Over time, all minotaur began to worship him. The amount of worship he received was enough to place that final spark needed for true divinity. Home Kaz's home plane, Eriok, is where many minotaur strive to go upon death. If they lead a good life, full of honor, then Kaz will lift them into the heavens to fight and live along his side. Relationships Kaz has strong ties to many of the good deities. Kaz and Kor share similar beliefs, but often bump heads on the exact details. Due to the closeness of his people and the elves, he maintains a close relationship with the Avalon Elf Pantheon. Appearance and Emissaries Kaz appears as an above average sized minotaur, typically around 10' tall with large protruding horns. He wears a leather belt with draped chainmail covering his vital areas. He also has a back arness that has leather straps accross his chest that is used to hold is axe, Aryx. He is occationally seen wearing his full plate armor he worse during his mortal life. Servants Important mortals and immortals that serve the deity. Church of Kaz Kaz is the minotaur god of strength. He teaches to be always strong. In everyday life, no matter what confronts you, one should always look it straight in the eye. There are four Aspects of Strength that he teahes, each just as important of the other; strength in body, mind, honor, and family. The first Aspect of Strength is "Strength in Body." He teaches that being physically strong will help prepare you for an encounter in the world, and that having a strong endurance will help you combat your foe longer and outlast him. He teaches that if one is weak, then one will fail. There is, however, more to being strong that just your physical body. The second Aspect of Strength is "Strength in Mind." Mentally one must prepare themselves for an encounter. One must look his foe in the eye and have the courage to stand strong. Strength of mind is just as important as any other. The third Aspect of Strength is "Strength in Honor." If one is honorable then they know for themselves that they are strong. Those around him know he is strong. Do not back down from a fight. Do not run. These are dishonorable actions. The fourth Aspect of Strength is "Strength in Family." Without your family you would not be here. If you are strong in your family then they will be trong for you. If you have honor, then your family has honor. If your family is dishonorable then you too are dishonorable. Your family is a part of you, always. Worshipers and Clergy Kaz's worshipers are almost exclusively minotaur, although some other races will revere him at times. To minotaur, he is more than just a deitiy, he is their king. While a mortal, kaz became the kind and liberated his people and became the first true king of Kalador. He built the kingdom from the ground up by combining all of the tribes into families. He is seen more as a father figure, and thus his clergy revere him as such. The clergy of Kaz are typically also shamans, although some true clerics do exist. These clerics do not have any particually common way to dress among themselves. They all believe in the Four Aspects of Strength and uphold them throughout minotaur society. Many will answer to them, as in minotaur society, religion is at the forefront. Temples and Shrines The main temple of Kaz is in Maetok, capitol of Kalador, and is a large and impressive building constructed out of pure adamantine, the strongest mineable matal. It is the only building in all of Kalador constructed this way. Other templs of Kaz, mostly in and around Kalador, are constructed with strength in mind, generally making them good forts, although not typically intended to be. While many minotaur towns contain animal hide tents and huts, the temple of Kaz will always be made strong and permanent. Holy Texts The holy text or texts the clergy use. Holy Relics Any artifact or relic associated with the church. Magic Items Any magic item that is typically associated with the church. These items are almost always available at a temple of the deity. Traits Strength in Honor: You have devoted yourself to the teachings of Kaz. You understand that strength in all aspects of life is important. You receive a +1 trait bonus to strength checks to break objects and sunder itemds, a +1 trait bonus to your Will vs. feat, and a +1 trait hobus to Fortitude saves vs. fatigue. Category:Gods Category:Religion Category:Glory Domain Category:Repose Domain Category:Strength Domain Category:Chaotic Good Deity